Data storage systems can include various data structures to hold and relate data records, such as databases, tables, and other data structures. Structured query languages (SQL) can be used in relational database management systems (RDBMS) to query various data structures. Non-relational databases, such as schemaless or NoSQL-type databases, allow for various flexibility as compared to SQL-based data. NoSQL databases can store data in one or more tables and use updating processes which may not provide immediate data coherency throughout an entire database system. However, these NoSQL databases can be better suited for distributed storage systems, such as cloud storage systems, multi-data center systems, among other redundant and non-local data storage systems.
Overview
Systems, methods, and software for management of redundant data storage centers is provided herein. An exemplary method includes redundantly storing data records across the redundant data storage centers, with a first data storage center operating as a primary data storage center configured to respond to at least user input related to the data records. The method includes placing the first data storage center into an intermediate mode which comprises ceasing response to the user input by the first data storage center and executing pending operations related to previous user input received by the first data storage center, and designating the second data storage center as the primary data storage center configured to respond to at least further user input related to the data records.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Detailed Description. It may be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.